


Jealousy

by NEKOMI



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOMI/pseuds/NEKOMI
Summary: Spoilers for the Nier Automata game.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Nier Automata game.

"Are 2B and 9S a couple?" Emil asked.

9S froze. Time came to an abrupt stop, the world stopped spinning, and fell off its axis into the unknown along with 9S's soul.

The awkward silence that followed was unbearable. And Emil's questioning glance made it all the more worse. But now that 9S thought about it, it  _ did _ seem like something one would naturally assume if they had met them for the first time.

Emil had asked 9S to show him around, and it was only reasonable that he did not expect 2B to also show up. So the only conclusion would be that they were either in a  _relationship_ or something of the sort.

But 9S was visibly embarrassed at Emil's question. 2B also lowered her head, lips pressed together.

Emil, unsure whether to take that for a yes or no, tried again:

"So you're not dating?"

"No... No, no, no! It's not like that... We're just... Um... friends! We're friends!" 9S quickly replied, cheeks warm and pink.

"I see! So, you're single 2B? You interested in going out with me sometime?"

"Wha—?”

Emil had said something shocking with ease. 9S couldn't help but look at him in a mixture of disbelief and awe.

_He did it so naturally!_ 9S felt his lips tremble. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Losing to Emil made him feel miserable, but he was also jealous of the straightforward way Emil took when confessing to females he liked.

"Hey, 9S?"

"Huh?"

"Don't look at me as if you're despairing about everything in the world... Okay?" Emil said, sounding troubled.

"Did... Did I really  _look_ like that?"

9S blushed harder out of shame and squinted at 2B's direction.

As expected, 2B kept her head low as the two of them talked. Nobody could ever be certain about what went on in her head.

"Say, 9S, are you free tomorrow?"

"…Um, I'm sorry, but I may have something going on tomorrow so I can't... "

"Aww, that's too bad."

Emil sounded very disappointed as he heard 9S's reply, but his cheerfulness was back in no time. He turned to 2B, who had remained silent by 9S's side all this while, and asked:

"What about 2B, then?"

"... I don't have anything for tomorrow so…"

_Huh?_

For a moment 9S's thoughts came to a screeching halt. He couldn't think of anything to say. The turn of events had caught him unawares, and he had completely lost all sense of wherever this conversation was heading towards.

"But, I'm not good at showing people around places…"

"Ah, that's totally fine!"

"But I'll just be a burden if you come with me."

_What?!_

"Don't  _say_ that! 2B, you're beautiful! I'll be happy just to be able to see you there!"

_Beautiful?!_ 9S clenched his fists, trying to calm his thoughts. He's on the brink of a meltdown and this unexpected turn of events is not helping one bit at all.  _I mean, she is beautiful and all but I don't have the courage to tell her that yet! This is unfair, Emil! Totally unfair! You can't do that!_

"Um..."

"You are." Emil pressed on, oblivious to the distress around him, "So when are you free to meet tomorrow—"

9S  couldn't hold himself back no longer.

He forced his mouth open, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"W-Wait a sec! Sorry, I must have remembered wrong. I actually have nothing planned for tomorrow!"

"Really?!"

9S blinked. The innocent tone in Emil's voice puzzled him.

_He's... Happy about that? Was he messing with me? Well, as long as 2B isn't alone with him then..._

"… But we can only show you around when 2B and I meet up with you."

"Okay, no problem! Thanks a bunch!"

And so, without the slightest idea of what Emil was up to, 9S added one unplanned item to his schedule.


End file.
